


когда темно

by ulairi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi
Summary: и все вокруг знакомое, но другое
Relationships: Yoon Jaehyuk/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 3





	когда темно

**Author's Note:**

> я не особо шарю фандоме, с которым попался кроссовер, так что заранее прошу прощения у фанатов;  
> написано на k-pop bingo fest;  
> марвел!ау, мнимая смерть, водоворот, поза 69, попаданцы.

первым осознанным вдохом, словно после комы. джэхёк пытается дышать ровно, но не получается, он стоит в одиночестве возле реки хан и не понимает, куда пропали джихун, чону и харуто, с которым они играли в баскетбол буквально вот только что. джэхёку казалось, он закрыл глаза на одно мгновение, а когда открыл, то мир изменился. ощущение, как из дурацкого сна или после мнимой смерти - в одной из книг джихуна было достаточно детальное описание. он оглядывается вокруг в поиске друзей, и все вокруг знакомое, но другое.

джэхёк чувствует себя, как будто заснул в одном месте, а проснулся в другом. джихуна нигде нет. джэхёк не понимает, что случилось. телефон как обычно в заднем кармане джинс, он набирает первый номер из быстрого набора. но ничего не происходит, сети нет, хотя он стоит практически в центре сеула. телефон просто не видит сим-карту, нет ни интернета, ни возможности кому-то позвонить.

\- что за чертовщина?

на берегу на удивление пустынно и даже как будто время года другое, словно он из жаркого сеульского августа за одно мгновение переместился в октябрь. джэхёк по памяти выходит к маленькому магазинчику, но вместо знакомого кассира, у которого буквально полчаса назад покупал газировку, видит там совершенно другого парня.

\- извините, а где сухёк-хён?

\- кто?

\- сухёк? ну такой невысокий с ушами смешными.

\- первый раз слышу.

джэхёк не понимает: это какой-то слишком сложный пранк от чону и харуто? спрятаться, чтобы хён поискал, поставить фигурки на торте в позу шестьдесят девять и прочие мелкие пакости вполне в их стиле. а это выглядит довольно масштабно. как они подговорили джихуна, ладно, это было бы не сложно, но как они поменяли, мать её, погоду?!

\- простите, а какое сегодня число?

продавец смотрит на него, как на придурка, и джэхёк неловко улыбается.

\- двадцать третье октября.

\- эм…

джэхёк был абсолютно уверен, что с утра было тринадцатое августа, и дата на телефоне это только подтверждает. на неработающем какого-то черта телефоне.

\- простите, а у вас есть вай-фай?

парень за прилавком отрицательно качает головой и смотрит еще более подозрительно, поэтому джэхёк улыбается и выходит из магазина. на улице подозрительно много людей таких же растерянных как и он. джэхёк откровенно не понимает, что происходит и каким образом чону умудрился сделать пранк настолько масштабным.

\- эй, парень, - его окликает какой-то мужчина, джэхёк послушно останавливается. - какое сегодня число?

\- тринадцатое вроде бы.

мужчина кивает немного потерянно и уходит. джэхёк думает о том, что оторвет чону уши, когда доберется до младшего. окей, пранк пранком, но не могли же они кинуть его возле реки и свалить домой. или могли? джэхёк спускается в метро, но его проездной не срабатывает. приходится искать в карманах мелочь на билет. в вагоне висят плакаты с рекламой хэллуина, взгляд цепляется за дату: «31.10.2023 г».

«какого черта?». он снова хватается за телефон, но тот ожидаемо не начинает снова видеть сим-карту, более того - мигает последними процентами зарядки и гаснет. джэхёк матерится сквозь зубы, вспоминая, что не успел зарядить телефон перед выходом. две тысячи двадцать третий год. остается надеяться, что джихун все еще живет в их общей съёмной квартире, потому что иначе джэхёк не может предположить, куда идти. что-то подсказывает, что банковская карточка не сработает тоже, а в кошельке осталось немногим больше пары тысяч вон. он никогда не имел привычки носить с собой много наличных, какой смысл, когда существует apple pay.

он выходит на знакомо-незнакомой станции и пытается сориентироваться в какую сторону идти, получается не с первого раза. в две тысячи двадцать третий верится как-то сразу, он выглядит разумным объяснением смене кассира, слегка изменившемуся сеулу, глупому несуществующему пранку от чону. не объясняет только, как сам джэхёк оказался в две тысячи двадцать третьем. он чувствует себя словно попаданец из дурацких фэнтезийных романов, которые читает младшая сестра. какие там правила? не привлекать внимание и попытаться разведать обстановку, чтоб тебя не спалили моментально? кажется, джэхёк проиграл заранее.

он уже поднимается из подземки в город, когда за его спиной телевизор на станции загорается выпуском срочных новостей. ведущая выглядит немного растерянной и говорит, почти глотая слова от волнения. звука нет, но внизу бегущей строкой идут субтитры. джэхёк косится на девушку, стоящую чуть позади него, она смотрит что-то в телефоне в наушниках и зажимает рот ладонью, внезапно разрыдавшись. он аккуратно ловит её под локоть и удерживает на ногах.

\- с вами все в порядке?

\- они вернулись.

голос девушки звенит от неподдельной радости, и джэхёк немного неловко улыбается в ответ. «кто вернулся?» возможно, стоило бы расспросить поподробнее, но она выглядит до того счастливой, что не хочется вмешиваться. он выходит со станции и щурится на осеннее сеульское солнце. в футболке прохладно, джэхёк зябко ведет плечами. осень. ему не понятно ни черта в этом странном мире, в который он попал. он не знает, что делать, и единственное, на что может надеяться, это то, что джихун не переехал.

по пути ему кажется, что в севенэлевен возле кассы стоит чону, но он отгоняет видение. чону, конечно, высокий, но не настолько, да и в это время они с харуто еще должны быть в школе. парень выходит из магазина и, не заметив джэхёка, сворачивает к метро, в ушах капельки наушников, походка похожа на чону, но парень выше и явно старше. к тому же чону никогда не был блондином. джэхёк задумчиво смотрит вслед, но не окликает. парень исчезает в дверях метро, так и не обернувшись ни разу.

для середины буднего дня - тринадцатое августа было субботой, но двадцать третье октября вроде бы среда - на улице как-то слишком многолюдно. джэхёк привычно сворачивает во дворы и пробегает по узкой асфальтированной дорожке под балконами, ныряя в арку между домами. оказавшись в знакомом дворе, даже выдыхает - осталось всего ничего, а джихун ему объяснит. обязательно все объяснит.

если, конечно, джихун тут есть.

джэхёк поднимается на пятый этаж без лифта, потому что тот как назло где-то наверху, а спокойно стоять и ждать нет уже никаких сил. он буквально взлетает на знакомую площадку.

найденный в карманах ключ не поворачивается в замке. дверь выглядит точно такой же, но ключ не подходит. на звонок тоже ожидаемо никто не реагирует. джэхёк садится на ступеньки и гипнотизирует замок, словно тот откроется как по волшебству. у всех давно уже электронные замки, но хозяин их квартиры словно из двадцатого века вылез и признает только ключи. надежда на то, что джихун все еще тут живет, исчезает. джэхёк гипнотизирует замок и думает о том, куда идти сейчас. телефон разряжен, в кошельке не хватит денег не то что на билет до иксана, даже на метро не наскребется. в мире творится какая-то неведомая херня, про которую надо бы узнать побольше, но не у кого спросить.  
джихун переехал.

это почему-то обиднее всего. они обещали друг другу, что выпустятся вместе из университета и будут жить тоже вместе, пока не накопят денег на отдельное жилье. где-то в глубине души джэхёк всегда надеялся, что этот момент никогда не настанет, что он всегда сможет спать на узкой кровати, закинув на джихуна ноги и руки. чувствовать, как он шумно дышит в шею, и умирать от желания коснуться губами чужих волос. но джихун переехал. а джэхёк сидит и как дурак вспоминает, что волосы у него пахнут яблочным шампунем, что от обычных прикосновений внутри все закручивается в водоворот такой силы, что джэхёку кажется, что его самого туда вот-вот затянет и не останется ничего, только ощущение джихуновых пальцев на коже. а еще о том, что хотел признаться, но все время почему-то тянул. дотянул. теперь однозначно поздно. пора признать, что он дурак и всегда им был. что ехать нужно было к хёнсоку, потому что у него собственная квартира и вероятность того, что он переехал, в разы меньше. что нужно было попросить у продавца в том магазинчике телефон и позвонить кому-нибудь. нужно было - да тысячи вариантов, вместо того, чтобы как идиот бежать к джихуну туда, где он абсолютно точно больше не живет.

джэхёк нажимает на кнопку вызова лифта. пора исправлять ошибки, он дойдет до ближайшего магазина и позвонит маме или хёнсоку, а потом просто будет сидеть на автобусной остановке, ждать, пока его заберут, расскажут, что вообще творится в мире и почему все вокруг выглядит, словно джэхёк умер и попал в ад.

двери лифта открываются, и оттуда, смотря себе под ноги, выходит джихун. джэхёк замирает, пока джихун разглядывает его кроссовки. джихун ощутимо похудел, с щек исчезла детская припухлость. он выглядит повзрослевшим и бесконечно уставшим. джихун все еще молчит, не отводя взгляда от кроссовок джэхёка, а потом резко хватает за руку и тянет на себя, обнимая так, словно скучал все это время. джэхёк несмело поднимает руки, чтобы обнять его за плечи, когда чувствует на своей шее чужие слезы. джихун стискивает его в объятиях еще сильнее, словно боится, что джэхёк исчезнет, и всхлипывает.

\- я тебя больше никогда не отпущу, юн джэхёк.

прерывистым шепотом, и джэхёк верит, потому что джихуну невозможно не верить.


End file.
